1. Technical Field
Various exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a method for operating an error correction code (“ECC”) unit included in a data storage device.
2. Related Art
Nonvolatile memory apparatus may retain stored data even when power is blocked. Examples of nonvolatile memory apparatus include flash memory such as NAND-type flash memory and NOR-type flash memory, ferroelectric random access memory (FeRAM), phase-change random access memory (PCRAM), magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) and resistive random access memory (ReRAM).
A nonvolatile memory apparatus may be used in a system which requires continuous retention of data. For example, a nonvolatile memory apparatus may be used in a digital camera to store images or in a digital audio player to store audio data.
The data transmitted to the exterior from a nonvolatile memory apparatus by an external read request may be damaged due to various reasons and, therefore, may include errors. The errors in the data may occur when or while the data is stored in the nonvolatile memory apparatus. Errors in the data may also occur while the data is transmitted to the exterior through a data bus after being read from the nonvolatile memory apparatus. Therefore, a system including a nonvolatile memory apparatus may additionally include an ECC unit to detect and correct errors in the data.